


Watch

by syredronning



Series: bridge2sickbay [11]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: "You've got a great ass.""No, I don't."
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: bridge2sickbay [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542673
Kudos: 35





	Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge drabble written for bridge2sickbay in 2009, rescued from Livejournal. All errors are mine.

"You've got a great ass."

"No, I don't."

"Really, you could star in a porn."

McCoy rolls his eyes. "I hate it when you talk me into shit like this."

"You fucking love it," Jim retorts and palms McCoy's half-hard erection through the jeans. He doesn't see much but he doesn't need in order to know that despite McCoy's protests, the images on the vid screen in this (really securely locked) lounge are a big turn-on.

And yeah, it's a bit strange to watch oneself having sex in 16:9 format all over the wall, but as long as it works, no complains here.

"Get off your clothes," Jim whispers.

"You don't have to whisper, the room is sound-proof," McCoy grouches. "At least I hope it is!"

"Of course," Jim reassures him. His fingers start fiddling with the zipper but McCoy slaps them away and undresses on his own - and rather quickly at that. Jim follows swiftly, eyes briefly moving to the vid screen on which McCoy just gives his ass a great rim job.

"Fuck," Jim groans, cupping his hard-on.

"Get on all fours," McCoy orders, then kneels down behind him. "And stop watching that damn vid or I might feel jealous of myself."

"You're just too good, Bones. No matter if taped or in person," Jim huffs with a laugh, but then shuts up when a wet tongue starts working its very real magic.


End file.
